The Love We Were Destined To Have
by eVeRlAsTiNg TwIhArDs
Summary: Edward leaves Bella a second time. She gets over them quickly even though she misses them. How will she feel when more vampires show up but they have red eyes? Will she find a new love and family?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I thought it was time to come back and start writing again so this is a new story, I think im going to have all my stories on hold so I can get back into writing and see how well it works out. R&R. Also I changed my username from CarlyRathbone too eVeRlAsTiNg TwIhArDs **

BellaPOV

It's only been a few months sense he left me again. This time it was because he admitted to cheating on me with Tanya Denali from Alaska. This time it's easier than the first, well as easy as it can get when your boyfriend and second family leave you for a second time.

I woke up to my alarm telling me it was time to get ready. I showered and dressed in jeans, a grey tank top, maroon jacket, and grey boots. Thanks to Alice my wardrobe did change drastically. It was clothes I liked and not dresses or skirts. After brushing through my hair I walked downstairs and grabbed a breakfast bar along with my keys and backpack. My truck started up and I drove my way to Forks High School.

I parked in my usual spot next to where the Cullen's would park, no one ever parked in these spaces sense they were closest to the edge of the forest. As I was getting out of my truck a black Lamborghini sped into the space next to me nearly taking off my door. I yelped in surprise as it stopped. Everyone was looking over at the expensive car. I was too, just sitting staring at it. The doors opened and one burly man and one slightly smaller man both stepped out. I got this gnawing feeling in my stomach that I knew them. Then two more people came out one blonde and one brunette. A girl and a boy. The boy looked over at me and winked. My heart stopped. He was gorgeous, black hair tall, lean and muscular. But his eyes are what caught me the most. They were red. Like ruby's. A blood drinker, a Volturi.

I jumped out of my truck and locked my door. I tried to ignore their stares. When I was almost to my locker I noticed someone beside me. It was the gorgeous boy. I slightly remember him. He grabbed me when his sister Jane was using his power on Edward. I just don't remember his name.

"What do you want?" I asked him stopping at my locker.

"You." He said wrapping his arms around me which had everyone staring.

"I don't think Aro would approve. He most likely wouldn't want you to have this much attention or me. I mean everyone would start to wonder why Isabella Swan has all these people wrapped around her finger."

He was still holding me and now was nuzzling my neck. "But mmmmm Isabella you smell so good." The way he said my name just rolled of his tongue. I need to stop thinking like that.

"Get off. Now." I said.

"Feisty. I like it." He winked again and walked down the hallway.

I grumbled under my breath and slammed my locker. Jessica and Lauren both came up to me.

"Soooo, like how do you know the new guy?" Lauren asked.

"I met him once when I was on vacation with my mom."

"So do you mind him I like date him or something."

I burst out laughing at this. "Go ahead Lauren, have fun with that." I said still giggling.

I walked to first period and noticed that Felix was in my class. He reminded me of Emmett. I missed him, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. I didn't care for Edward at all anymore.

"Stupid vampires." I whispered and he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. I went and sat down next to him since it was the only open seat.

"Hi Bella. Do you remember me?"

"Yup."

"Are you just going to ignore us?"

"Going to try."

"It didn't look like you tried hard enough with Alec." He said winking.

"Did you all see that?" I asked.

"Yup, Jane didn't like it that much. I think she hates you a bit."

"Just what I need." I laughed a little earning some stares. He laughed too. "SHHH. You're going to get us in trouble." I whisper yelled. "I have to say you're my favorite so far."

"You've barley met everyone else though."

"Well Demetri and Jane both tried to kill my ex. And me. Then Alec decides to make out with my neck in the middle of the hallway." At that moment he blew up laughing. It was a large booming laugh and the teacher yelled at us which made him laugh harder.

"Felix, Bella detention after school." He said. I whacked Felix's arm.

"Thanks dummy. I've never been in trouble."

"There's a first for everything." The bell rang and he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"FELIX. Put me down dammit." I yelled. Causing a scene. I bent my body to look around him to see where we were going since it wasn't toward my second period. It was towards the parking lot. "Seriously Felix, where are we going? Are you going to eat me?" I asked.

"He won't but I will." Alec said from behind Felix. I let my body drop. I mouthed the words help me at Alec but he just laughed.

"You lot are ass holes." The next thing I notice is we're running. I squeal and close my eyes. "I don't like running this way!" I yelled at them. They laughed and stopped. Felix set me down. I fell down on my butt because I was so dizzy. "Next time you want to run with me don't do it upside down. It's a lot worse than forwards." I looked up and noticed Jane and Demetri had joined us. "Oh god. Don't tell me you're gonna kill me."

"No, we just wanted to talk." Jane said.

"About?"

"The Cullen's."

"Oh. What do you want to know?" I asked, standing up and brushing dirt off my pants.

"Why'd they leave?" Alec asked.

"Edward had been cheating on me for quite some time. So he left. Edward thought I would get over him faster if they all left, again, so they did." I explained. "I haven't been in contact with any of them. I decided that if Edward could leave me twice then why mourn over being broken up. So I changed and stopped being stupid little Bella. I grew a backbone since you last saw me and I stopped caring what people thought about me." I finished.

"Well, Aro would like to hear about this." Jane said. "Alec and Felix will take you back to school while we call Aro, see you at lunch." She and Demetri sped off.

"Well, who's carrying me this time?" I asked looking between the two.

"ALEC!" Felix yelled and ran off.

"Great, leave me with the sex craved vampire!" I yelled back. I could hear his booming laugh from where ever he was. Alec just smirked at me.

**I hope you liked it please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well im going to just keep writing this story even if no one likes it. Cause I do. Okay ya. Clothes on profile. **

_Previously on __The Love We Were Destined To Have;_

_"Well, who's carrying me this time?" I asked looking between the two._

_"ALEC!" Felix yelled and ran off._

_"Great, leave me with the sex craved vampire!" I yelled back. I could hear his booming laugh from where ever he was. Alec just smirked at me._

"It's just you and me, Isabella." He said walking towards me. I took a step back every step he took. My back hit a tree.

"Yes it is, Alec." I said, trying not to be intimidated by him. He smirked.

"Lustful are we?"

"What are you Jasper?"

"It's in your eyes." He was standing so close our bodies molded together as one almost. It felt right unlike how I felt with Edward. His cold breath was on my face. I looked up into his red eyes and stared. His arms were on either side of me. I put my arms around his neck.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you feel?"

"Desire, need. Lust." He leant his head down to mine and kissed me. I was surprised at first but I went along with it. His hands were in my hair and my hands were under his shirt. I could feel his chiseled muscles. We broke apart too soon because I had to breathe. We were both panting furiously.

"We should get back to school before anyone notices." He said. I nodded. He picked me up and put me on his back. I put my head in the crook of his neck while he ran. I started kissing up and down his neck. "Isabella, I cannot concentrate with you doing that" he grunted. I continued doing it anyway. We stopped and next thing I knew was that I was on the ground with Alec on top of me. He started kissing me again. He pulled away and kissed my neck.

"Alec, come on we have to go." I somehow got out. He reluctantly stopped kissing me and stood up pulling me with him.

"Then don't pull that stunt again." He smirked. I giggled and started to pull twigs out of his hair. He did the same to me until we both looked rather decent. He picked me up again and took off. He slowed down once we got to the edge of the forest and let me down. Lunch was about to start so we just went to Felix's class and waited outside.

"Oh Alec, Lauren Mallory is going to ask you out. Just a heads up." I said right as the bell rang and Felix came out.

"BELSIE. Where were you two? Jane and Demetri are both back already." I looked over at Alec and had the face of _you explain. _Felix looked between us. "You two didn't do the nasty in the woods did you?"

"Oh my god! No! we just uhhh. Alec?"

"Made out in the middle of the woods." He finished.

"OOO. Things are getting spicy." He yelled and winked at us. I just shook my head and giggled.

When we got to the doors of the cafeteria Jane and Demetri were waiting for us. We all walked in together and to the lunch line. I felt like the Cullen's when it was my first day. Everyone stopped and stared. I just giggled some more. Alec put his hand on the small of my back and led me over to the only open table. This just happened to be the Cullen table. We sat down me between Alec and Felix and Demetri next to Felix and Jane next to Demetri.

Alec had his hand on my thigh the whole lunch until Lauren and Jessica thought it would be the time to ask him out. His grip on my leg tightened a little and I just laughed.

"So like Bella, are you going to introduce us to your new friends?" Lauren said eyeing Alec. It made me angry the way she was looking at him but I don't know why it bothered me.

"That's Jane, Felix, Demetri, and this is Alec." I said pointing to each of them.

"So why haven't you told me about them before?" she asked.

"I didn't have the need to. It's not like we're best friends." I said laughing.

"Well it doesn't matter. Alec would you want to go out tomorrow night? There's a huge party and everyone will be there." She said seductively.

"Errrmm. No I'd rather not." He said awkwardly. Felix and Demetri were both laughing and Jane was trying to hide her smile. While I was hiding my face in Alec's neck.

"Tell her you'd rather fuck a monkey." I whispered in his ear. Which just made Felix and Demetri laugh harder.

"I think you should leave now Lauren." I said moving my face to see her. She glared at me and turned on her heal and left.

"Fuck. A. Monkey?" Felix laughed out. I just smiled. The bell rang and we all stood up. I walked off to chemistry with Jane.

"So do you like my brother?" she asked breaking the silence.

"I think I do. I mean when Lauren was looking at him all I wanted to do was punch her and say he's mine."

"That's the mating bond." She said.

"They what?" I asked shocked.

"The mating bond. You and Alec and true mates. You're a lot better than the sluts of Volturi trying to bang him every night." She said.

"Thanks I guess." I said unsure.

The rest of chemistry we didn't talk much. I was still mulling over the fact that me and Alec are mates. We walked over to our cars once the bell rang signaling school was over. Alec, Felix, and Demetri were already there waiting. I decided to wait and see how Alec and I acted for a few days before talking to him.

When we walked up to them Alec's face lit up when he saw me. I smiled at him and stood beside him. He immediately put his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. Jane gave me the look of _told you so _I giggled and shook my head.

"So Bellsie are you coming to our house?" Felix asked.

"Do I have too?" I asked.

"Yes." They all said. I sighed.

"Okay but first I have to go home and make dinner for my dad. One of you will have to come with me since I don't know where you live." I said.

"I'll go." Alec whispered in my ear.

"Okay I'll see you in about an hour. Bye." I said waving and unlocking my truck. Alec and I both got in and he moved over so he was sitting right next to me. Which wasn't helping my driving. "Alec, I can't concentrate!" I yelled frustrated.

"That's the point, il mio angelo." He whispered in my ear, breathing on my neck.

"When we crash I swear I'll set you on fire."

"Have fun trying bello."

I pulled up to my house and noticed the cruiser wasn't home yet so that meant Charlie wouldn't be home for another hour or so. Alec was still nuzzling my neck when I cut the engine.

"Alec we're here." He picked me up and ran me inside onto the couch. We started making out, not that I minded but I had to make dinner for Charlie. I pushed him off of me and said, "I have to make dinner. Later." He got up off of me for the second time today and followed me into the kitchen. He sat down at the table while I got out the stuff for baked potatoes and fish. I put some oil and seasonings into a pan and let it heat up while I wrapped the potatoes in foil and put them in the oven. I put the fish in the oil and let it sizzle for a few minutes. I heard the chair squeak across the aluminum floor. I turned around but didn't see Alec.

"Alec?" I whisper yelled. No answer. "Alec!" I yelled again. Still nothing. I grunted and finished with the fish and put it on a plate and put foil over it putting it in the oven with the potatoes.

I wrote Charlie a note saying I was going out to eat with Angela.

"ALEC." I yelled one last time. But still no answer. "Fine, I guess I'm not coming over." I said. I started walking up the stairs. I opened my door to see Alec laying on my bed with a photo album in his hand.

"Weren't you just the cutest?" he said pointing to a picture of me in the tub. I ran over to the bed trying to grab the book from his hands but he ended up over by my closest.

"Damn vampire." I said.

"Can't we just have some fun."

"I'm going to a house full of human drinking vampires how much more fun can tonight get. And we should leave before Charlie gets home and wonder why there's a boy in my room that won't die when he shoots you." He set down the album and walked over to me picking me up and taking me down to my truck. He sat me next to him while he got in the driver's seat.

We spent most of the night talking and getting to know each other. And Demetri apologizing for almost killing me the first time we met. But at around 11 Charlie called and told me to come home. Jane drove me home this time sense Alec went to feed with Felix.

I went to bed as soon as I got home. I dreamed a dreamless sleep and woke up feeling wonderful.

**Thanks for reading. Yup. Soooooo… review. Please. Kay bye. Oh and if you haven't noticed Alec, Bella, Jane, Felix, and Demetri are ALL OOC. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I shall just keep updating cause I have nothing better to do at the moment. Kay thanks REVIEW.**

_Previously on The Love We Are Destined To Have; _

_I went to bed as soon as I got home. I dreamed a dreamless sleep and woke up feeling wonderful. _

It had been four month since the Cullen's left, two and a half since the Volturi came, and one month since I started dating Alec Volturi. Charlie even approved of Alec and I dating unlike he did Edward. Everything was going right and Aro requested my change after I graduate which is in four months. I showered and dressed in skinny jeans, a white tank top, black and white striped sweater, and black studded boots. I let my hair fall in its natural wave and stepped back and looked at my reflection. I had changed so much sense Edward came into my life. A change that was for the good. I needed all of this shit in my life to happen so that I could end up where I am today.

I smiled when the familiar wind and smell of cinnamon and trees came through my window. Alec came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist resting his chin on my shoulder.

"What were you thinking about il mio angelo?"**(AN; sorry that I didn't put the translation in the other chapters but it means my angel. And I am using a translator so it might be wrong.) **

"About how my life is so much better, and that everything is going how I want it to go for once and nothing is fucking it up." I explained. "And how we first met for the second time." I giggled.

He chuckled, "Well are you ready for school?"

"No, but let's get it over with." He nodded and we walked downstairs. I grabbed my bag and a breakfast bar then followed Alec out to his car. We drove to school in silence, just enjoying each other's company. He pulled in next to Felix's car and opened my door for me. I smiled and we walked hand in hand over to everyone else.

"Belsie! I missed you!" Felix yelled picking me up.

"Fe, I saw you last night." I explained hugging him.

"B, it's movie night, tell Charlie you're spending the night with me." Jane said.

"OOOO, does Bella get to be my snack?" Demetri asked winking. I giggled.

"As long as I get some Alec afterwards." I said winking back. Which made Jane gag and Felix doubled over in laughter along with Demetri.

"Your wish is my command." Alec whispered in my ear. I turned around and kissed him.

"OKAY OKAY. Enough of your porn show. I'd like to start off the day without seeing puttana and uomo puttana." Demetri said.

"Did you just call us whore's Demi?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You're such an idiot." I said laughing.

"At least you're starting to learn some Italian!" he said.

I giggled and shook my head. We talked for a little while longer until the bell rang. Felix and I walked to class talking about what we are doing tonight.

"I say we watch The Vow. Best movie ever."

"No Bellsie we're watching The Avengers. Us guys out vote you and Jane."

"I think the human out votes all of you." I said smirking.

"Now how does that make sense?" he asked scratching the back of his neck trying to figure it out.

"You're so slow Fefe." I said patting his head as we sat down.

"I AM NOT SLOW!" he defended. Which made everyone turn around and look at us which made me laugh harder than I already was.

When lunch rolled around Alec and I walked in together and to our table. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. Jane, Felix, and Demetri soon joined. I was arguing with Felix and Demetri about what movie we were watching Jane was on my side. Alec he well he was just sitting there playing with my hair.

"We're watching The Avengers. End of conversation."

"NO. We're watching The Vow!" Jane argued.

"I said end conversation." Demetri argued back.

"Well the human opens the conversation again." I put in.

"Bellsie that's no fair!" he yelled.

"It is to meeeeee." I sang. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "So it's decided I'll be over at 8 with The Vow and Chinese and ice cream for the human." I stated grabbing Alec's hand and running out of the cafeteria before anyone could change it.

"Alec are you coming over before we go to your house?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. Walking to his car, opening my door for me. He walked around the car and said something to the others who just nodded. Alec got in and started the car.

"Alec, what'd you say to them?" I asked.

"Nothing, just something Aro wanted me to pass along."

"Can you tell me?" he shook his head, "Alec, tell me dammit."

He sighed, "Aro said that The Cullen's went to the Volturi, and when they asked where we were he umm…. Kind of slipped up and told them we were here and now they're on their way here."

How does a damn vampire slip up with something like that? Especially Aro of all people. How? "Give me your phone Alec." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"So I can call Aro!" I yelled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. I dialed the castles number.

"Ciao, Volturi castello come posso aiutarti?" Gianas voice said coming through the speaker.

"Dammo Aro, ora."

"Che posso chiedere sta parlando?"

"Isabella Swan." I heard the click of buttons and then Aro's voice.

"Ahhh, Isabella how may I help you?" he asked.

"Cut the formalities Aro. How the hell do you slip up and tell the Cullen's that Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix are in Forks?!" I yelled.

"Oh. So you found out about that. Well you see, uh I don't know how to explain this."

I sighed, "When are they going to be here?"

"They're probably already at your house." I hung up and called Jane.

"Yes, Alec?"

"J its Bella. I know about the Cullens, Aro said they're already at my house so go straight there."

"Alright, sorry for not telling you B."

"It's fine Jane." I said and hung up.

I looked over at Alec, "Are you ready for this?"

"No."

"I'm sorry for not telling you as soon as I found out."

"It's fine, really. It was bound to happen sooner or later." I smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said kissing his cheek.

We pulled up the same time that the others did. I noticed Carlisle and Edward's cars across the street. I breathed and closed my eyes.

"I'm ready." I said nodding. Felix opened my door and Alec ran around the car and pulled me close and we walked to the door. Demetri unlocked the door. And we all walked into the family room.

**Hiiiii. Thanks for all the reviews I love it. :D Clothes on profile. **


	4. Chapter 4

**People wanted another quick update so here it is. Yay. **

_Previously On The Love We Were Destined To Have;_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." I said kissing his cheek._

_We pulled up the same time that the others did. I noticed Carlisle and Edward's cars across the street. I breathed and closed my eyes._

_"I'm ready." I said nodding. Felix opened my door and Alec ran around the car and pulled me close and we walked to the door. Demetri unlocked the door. And we all walked into the family room._

I moved closer to Alec as his grip tightened around me. Jane stood on my other side with Felix in front and Demetri behind us. We stopped at the doorway and I looked around Felix to see that everyone was there. Including Edward, but no Tanya.

"Get away from her!" Edward growled.

"Don't tell us what to do." Jane growled back. Carlisle put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him down. Edward sat down and glared at Jane.

"We just want to talk." Explained Carlisle.

"What makes you think she wants you?" Alec said.

"Because we're family." Alice said.

"We're her new family." Demetri said.

"We'll take her and be on our way. Come love." Edward spoke.

"I'm not you're love." I said, glaring at him.

"Love. We're leaving you don't belong with these people. Come back to your family." He said standing up.

"Famigli?! La famiglia di mio culo. Mi hai lasciato due volte. Una." I yelled. When I get mad I speak in Itallian.

"What?" asked Jasper.

"She said 'Family? Family my ass. You left me twice. Once in the damn woods and once because you were fucking some skank from Alaska'." Alec translated.

"I left you because I wanted to protect you." Edward said.

"Beh, se lavostra idea di "proteggere" é sempre attaccato da Laurent e inseguito da Victoria allora cosí sia. Sono stato ben protetto." I said.

"Translation: 'Well if your idea of 'protection' is getting attacked by Laurent and stalked by Victoria then so be it. I was protected well." Alec said.

"Why does she keep speaking in Italian?" Emmett asked.

"She does that when she gets mad." Felix said. "It's a lot worse when her and Cauis get in fights."

"Chiudi il becco Fe."

"Can we please have a normal conversation?" Esme asked.

"I believe we should continue this some other time. We have plans tonight and Charlie will be home soon." Jane said. I nodded.

"We'll be here until the weekend then we'll be on our way. I'll keep in touch to see when we shall meet again." Carlisle said and walked out signaling everyone to follow him.

I unwrapped myself from Alec and walked into the kitchen. I got myself a water bottle from the fridge. I sat down and took a sip of water.

"Do you still want to come over Bellsie?" Felix asked.

"Of course I do. They're not going to ruin my plans." I said smiling at him. Alec picked me up and set me on his lap.

"You all can go we'll meet you over there later." Alec said. They all walked out while Alec and I just sat there. "Are you sure you're okay? You got a little mad."

"I was just surprised, that's all." He nodded.

"Jane already packed your stuff it's in the car and she ordered your food we just have to pick it up along with the movie."

"Okay, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup." He picked me up and we walked out to the car. We went by the local movie rental store and got The Avengers and The Vow. Next we went to the Chinese restaurant and Alec went in to get my order.

While Alec was in the restaurant I cranked up the heater and put on some music. I closed my eyes and relaxed for a few minutes when someone knocked on my window.

"AHHHH!" I screamed looking up to see Edward. "What do you want doccia?" I asked rolling down the window a little so I could hear him.

"Oh, love they've obviously brainwashed you. Please unlock the doors so I can take you home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. So why don't you run along before Alec comes out." I leaned over and honked the horn. "And once again I'm not your love so go fuck your little skank and leave us alone." I looked up to see Alec running towards our car, human speed of course. I leant back over to his side of the car and unlocked his door. He set the food in the back seat and I reached over and kissed him.

"He's gone." Alec said against my mouth. I giggled.

"I know I heard him leave. I just like kissing you." He smiled and gave me one last peak on the mouth before pulling out of the parking lot and heading to his house. Once we pulled up he ran around to my side of the car and picked me up running into the house throwing me on his unused, unneeded bed. "Really Alec?" I asked giggling when he started to kiss my neck. "Fe go get my food, bag and the movie out of Alec's car." I said knowing he would hear me.

I rolled on top of Alec and kissed his cheek. "What man is lucky enough to have you in their life?"

"You are. But what girl is lucky enough to have you?"

"You il mio amore."

"Mi piace quando mi parli in italino." I said.

"Come mi piace quando avrete fatto a me. Sei italiana é migliorata" I kissed him again and he rolled us over so I was on my back.

The door banged in and Demetri came banging in. threw Alec off me and threw me over his shoulder.

"We already declared this earlier! Bella's mine first." He yelled laughing. I burst into laughter. I saw Alec running after us. I smiled and winked.

"MOVIE TIME." Felix yelled.

"Can I change at least. Where'd you put my bag Fe?"

"Downstairs bathroom, foods on a plate in the kitchen."

"Thank you." I walked into the bathroom and changed into the sweats that Jane packed for me. I threw my other clothes into the bag and went into the kitchen to grab my food. I then noticed I forgot to tell Charlie that was spending the night.

"Hey guys. I forgot to tell Charlie I was spending the night." I said walking into the tv room.

"I knew you'd forget I already called him. He's fine with it and he wants me to tell you he won't be home till Saturday because he's going fishing with Billy." Jane said from her spot on the couch. I nodded and went over and sat next to Alec. He pulled me up next to him while I ate my food.

After watching both the movies or part of the second because I kept falling asleep. After the second movie Alec carried me up to his room again and we lay down on his bed.

"Buonanotte amore mio. Saro qui quando ti svegli. Ti amo." He said kissing my head.

"Anch'io ti voglio bene." I whispered falling into a deep sleep.

**Translations;**

**Chiudi il becco Fe.**** ; shut the fuck up fe**

**Doccia ; douche**

**Mi piace quando mi parli in italino ; I like it when you speak to me in Italian**

**Come mi piace quando avrete fatto a me. Sei italiana ****é**** migliorata ; as I like it when you do to me. You're Italian has improved greatly.**

**Buonanotte amore mio. Saro qui quando ti svegli. Ti amo. ; goodnight my love. I'll be here when you wake up. I love you**

**Anch'io ti voglio bene ; I love you too**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't even know why I write this stuff. But uhhhh I just saw breaking dawn with my sister. (my second time seeing it) and she yelled 'WHAT THE HELL' when the twist ending happened. I laughed. (x **

_Previosuly on The Love We Were Destined To Have;_

_After watching both the movies or part of the second because I kept falling asleep. After the second movie Alec carried me up to his room again and we lay down on his bed._

_"Buonanotte amore mio. Saro qui quando ti svegli. Ti amo." He said kissing my head._

_"Anch'io ti voglio bene." I whispered falling into a deep sleep._

I woke from my deep sleep to Alec next to me smiling. "Good morning bello." He said.

"Good morning." I mumbled.

"You need to get ready. School starts in 30 minutes." I groaned and nodded pulling myself away from the covers. I walked into Alec's connecting bathroom and locked the door. I turned on the shower so it was hot and stripped. I stepped in and let the water cascade down my body. I used my strawberry scented shampoo and washed hair and body. I used all the hot water then stepped out to see Jane set out some clothes for me. I quickly dried off then pulled on the clothes. Boot cut jeans and a white sweater. She left a cross ring and dream catcher necklace next to it along with my black and white converse.

I pulled my hair dryer out from under the sink and blow dried my hair straight. I put everything away and walked out of the bathroom to Alec dressed in jeans, t shirt and leather jacket. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand and walked downstairs. I went into the pantry and got a breakfast bar. Yes they kept food and toiletries for me here. I pretty much stayed her on weekends since Charlie went on fishing trips.

Felix made a gagging face at me while I ate it. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"How do you eat that? They're disgusting." He said scrunching his face up.

"Why did you eat one in the first place?" I asked laughing.

"Wellllll when Jane went and bought them for you I wanted to know why you liked them so much and Demetri dared me to eat it." He explained still making a face at it. I shook my head and finished it off throwing the wrapper in the trash and grabbing a water out of the fridge.

"I'm ready."

"Let's take my car today!" Felix yelled dragging me to his Hummer. "Belly you're sitting in the front. Alec can live five minutes without touching you." He complained when I tried to sit in the back.

"Fe it takes 15 minutes to get to school, not five."

"Not the way I drive." He said smirking.

"I'm gonna die, huh?" I asked the three in the back who just chuckled.

Felix was right we ended up getting to school in five minutes. We walked over to a table that was outside and sat down on the top of it. I sat on Alec's lap whit Jane in front of us on the bench and Demetri next to her and Felix next to us on the top.

We were all laughing and talking when Edwards Volvo and Emmett's jeep pulled into the parking lot. They parked in their usual spots and all the Cullen's, excluding Esme and Carlisle, got out of the cars. They started towards us. I sighed leaning into Alec. He wrapped his arms around me more protectively. They walked over to us and stopped once they were a few feet in front of us.

"What do you want?" I asked staring them down.

"Carlisle and Esme would appreciate it if we could see Bella tonight without all of you." Jasper said.

"Ha. Sorry Jazz but you were all probably put up to this by Edward so he could kidnap me and take me somewhere." I said eyeing Edward. He didn't make eye contact with me.

"Edward won't be there. He'll be in Denali for the weekend." Rosalie said.

"I'll think about it. But is that the only reason you came down here? I mean Alice of all people would have found it out."

"We're actually here to enroll again." Alice said. I groaned.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I put my head in my hands. The bell rang which I was grateful for once in my life.

The rest of the day passed quickly and I only had class with the least hated Cullen's like Rosalie and Jasper.

When we all met up at the car I spoke up.

"I think I'm gonna go to the Cullen's tonight. They need to know my story and I need to know there's."

"I don't think that's such a good idea unless you have someone with you." Alec said.

"Maybe you should take Jane; she's probably the only one who could hear them out." Felix said. I nodded and looked over at Jane.

"Of course I'll go. And yes, I'll be on my best behavior." She said smiling. "But any funny business and someone's going down." She winked at me and I laughed.

The Cullen's started to walk over to us and stopped once they were in front of us.

"I'll be over tonight but Jane is coming with me. It is only because Aro requests someone with me at all times and the others need to feed. We'll be there around 5. Make sure everyone is there so we don't have to wait." I said to them jumping in the front seat of the car. They nodded at me and Felix drove off.

At 4:45 Jane and I got into her car after I kissed Alec goodbye and she drove off towards the Cullen's house. She sped through the high ways and down the long windy road to their house. Once we got there Jane pulled over to the side of the curb and parked. We looked at each other and nodded.

"No funny business Janey."I said giggling.

"Not even a little?" she laughed out. I shook my head and got out of the car and walked up to the door and walked right in with Jane following me. I headed down the many halls until we ended up in the family room where everyone was.

"Hello Bella. Please sit. Jane." Carlisle said. We both nodded and sat down.

"Soooo what shall we start with first?" I asked looking at each and every one of them.

**Yes I know it was short but it's getting kind of late and I need to catch up on some sleep because I have school Monday. Which means one or two updates a week for what three weeks then im off for winter break. Thanks for reading. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for no update im almost failing two classes and finals are coming up so ive been studying and doing late work. So heres a new chapter. It might be short sorry.**

_Previously on The Love We Were Destined To Have;_

_"No funny business Janey."I said giggling._

_"Not even a little?" she laughed out. I shook my head and got out of the car and walked up to the door and walked right in with Jane following me. I headed down the many halls until we ended up in the family room where everyone was._

_"Hello Bella. Please sit. Jane." Carlisle said. We both nodded and sat down._

_"Soooo what shall we start with first?" I asked looking at each and every one of them._

Bella POV

They looked back at me and then Jasper spoke up:

"How did you get involved with the Volturi?"

"Well after Edward left me I changed and acted different for the better. I'm not the little Bella you all remember. I grew a backbone. But as for getting involved with the Volturi, it was what two months after you left they came to school looking for me. I tried to ignore them but when you are followed around and have every class with at least one of them it was kinda hard. Then about a month and a half later I started dating Alec. Then we went to Volterra. Aro named me as his 'daughter' and Caius and Marcus as my 'uncles'. Jane found out we were mates before we even started dating. I am to be changed after graduation and my ball will be held one year after I awake." I explained to them.

The back door flung open and a furious Edward came storming in.

"Your mate?! Bella, love they really have you brainwashed." He said trying to drag me out of the room.

"Janey, you know how I said no funny business? Yeah I lied. Have at it." I said trying to get my arm out of Edwards grasp.

"Pain." I heard Jane whisper and then Edward was on the floor clutching his head. I backed away from Edward towards Jane. Alice ran over to him just like in Volterra.

"Please! Stop!" she yelled.

"Jane." I whispered. She broke her gaze from Edward and looked me over. She pulled up my sleeve and noticed a bruise in the shape of Edward's hand.

"Alec is going to rip me apart and leave the pieces around the world for this." She said pulling my sleeve back down.

"Okay so. Strike one, three strikes and I'm leaving." I said sitting down. "Keep him under control too." I pointed at Edward who was still recovering from Jane. They nodded. "Any other questions before I go on?"

"Yeah, why don't you seem happy to see us?" Emmett asked.

"I am and I'm not at the same time. When you all were gone I was only mad at Edward and always thought that if I ever saw you again I'd be happy. But since you've been here all I can think is 'why did they all leave again? They could have easily said no'" they looked at me and Esme looked like she would cry if she could. I looked down and waited for someone to speak.

"I'm sorry." I looked up and followed everyone's gazes to Rosalie.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked.

"I said, I'm sorry. I hated you from the start, I thought I had a good reason too, but without you I don't think our lives have been this exciting in a long time. You gave us hope that no one thought anyone could give us. Let alone a vampire. The human that everyone fawns over is the one who brought us all closer than we ever had been. When we left the first time nothing was the same. Emmett didn't play video games, Alice didn't shop, Carlisle was always at the hospital, Esme locked herself in her study, Jasper locked himself in his study trying to get away from everyone's depressed state, and I didn't think twice about it until we came back. We needed you to keep our family together. But seeing you now I know that you don't need us, you have a new family and they seem to love you just as much as we did, maybe more." She said. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Rosalie." She nodded. "Anything else?" I asked looking around. They all shook their heads. "Well I do. So why did you do it? Why follow Edward and leave me behind twice without an explanation or goodbye? I was depressed for the longest time, Charlie threatened if I didn't get my act together then he would send me to Jacksonville. So why did you do it?"

"Edward made us believe it was the right thing to do, that we were putting you in danger. But we can well see that you aren't in any danger." Carlisle said. "If anything we pose a threat to you."

"Now, I think that's everything. Jane and I should be heading back now. And if you all are coming back to Forks than I suggest you keep Edward at home or a close eye I don't need him fucking up anything." I said standing up. "Goodbye for now." I waved and walked out the door with Jane following. We got in the car and she sped to her house so I could go home with Alec.

We walked into the house and Alec ran over to me.

"Ciao il mio angelo." He whispered pecking me on the lips.

"Ciao Alec." I said giggling.

"Bellsie! Welcome back, not dead I see." Felix said ruining our moment.

"You're such a moment killer Felix." Mumbled Alec.

"Well what did I say when you first started dating? I don't want to see your porn shows." He said picking me up and taking me to the tv room. He put on a movie and we all relaxed and watched it.

After a few more movies Alec took me home and said that Felix was going to come watch me while he went to hunt. I nodded and went up to my room and grabbed a change of clothes and my towel heading to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dried myself off than put on my sweats. I threw my clothes in the hamper and walked downstairs. I grabbed an apple off the counter and went to wake up Charlie who fell asleep on the couch.

"Dad. Wake up. DAD!" I yelled in his ear. He jolted awake. "Go to bed." I said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. G'night kid." He mumbled walking up the stairs. I turned off the tv and lights then locked the door.

I started my way over to the stairs when the air around me shifted quickly.

"Fe, quit it you're supposed to be watching me not tormenting me." I said to the air. He didn't respond so I just walked to my room. I closed the door behind me and sat down on my bed with Wuthering Heights. The air shifted again and I looked up to scold Felix only to see Edward at the edge of my bed. "Get out." I said.

"Come on, love. I'm getting you out of here." He said grabbing my arm again.

"I am NOT your love. Let go of me." I said trying to pull his hand off of me. "Ow, you're hurting me." I winced when he put more pressure on my arm. he still didn't let go.

"Felix, this would be a good time to save me." I said. And the next thing I know Edward is flying though the window. I got up and saw Felix throwing him at a tree.

"Stay away from here or I'll let you on fire." He growled at Edward who took the threat and ran. Felix ran over to the window and I stepped back giving him room to jump in. "Oh Bellsie, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. Jane was lecturing me on how I should clean my room." He picked me up and gave me a big hug.

"It's fine Felix. But next time get here before he's about to rip my arm off." I said rubbing where he bruised me. He grabbed my arm and his cold hands felt good against the heat.

Felix and I stayed up and talked until Alec got there to stay with me the rest of the night. I figured Felix told him what happened when he was leaving because he locked the window when Felix jumped out.

He pulled me into bed next to him and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes.

"Buonanotte amore mio. Ora sei al sicuro."

"Buonanotte, Alec."

**Okay there it is. Sorry it's short and probably lame. Review though! Thanks.**

**Translations;**

**Buonanotte amore mio. Ora sei al sicuro ; goodnight my love you're safe now**

**Buonanotte ; goodnight **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry again for the late update. Enjoy!**

_Previously on The Love We Were Destined To Have_

_Felix and I stayed up and talked until Alec got there to stay with me the rest of the night. I figured Felix told him what happened when he was leaving because he locked the window when Felix jumped out._

_He pulled me into bed next to him and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes._

_"Buonanotte amore mio. Ora sei al sicuro."_

_"Buonanotte, Alec."_

BellaPOV

~*~ Time skip to senior year two weeks before graduation~*~

There were only a few weeks till graduation and a month till I am to be changed. The Cullen's remained on their best behavior and we had no more incidents with them since the night in my bedroom. People thought that Edward came back to get me back and that I would actually go back to him. But I didn't, I stayed with Alec. And we are happy. Alec is the one to change me in a month.

My alarm sounded and I pulled myself out of bed and went to shower. I let the hot water run cold after washing my hair and body and stepped out, wrapping myself in my towel and walked into my room. Jane was sitting on my bed in her usual all black attire other than her navy blue sweater she wore today.

"Hey Janey, where's Alec?" I asked, walking to my dresser and grabbing my underwear. I walked into my closet and put them on along with skinny jeans and a tank top. I grabbed a thick cardigan with spikes on the shoulders and walked back out.

"He's in Seattle with Felix and Demi. Their picking up Aro, Caius, and Marcus at the air port. We'll be meeting with them tonight. The boys will be late to school." I grabbed a pair of socks and brown boots. I sat down next to her.

"Why are The Brother's here?"

"They're here for our graduation. Keeping up our façade of being human, they're coming as our adoptive father and uncles." I nodded. I put on my makeup and straightened my hair. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We walked down the stairs and out the door to her black Porsche. She sped to school and parked in our usual spot. We got out and went around and leaned against the trunk. The Cullen's, excluding Emmett and Jasper because they are supposedly in college, came over to us. Rosalie and I got along a lot better now that I'm not with Edward and have no interest to be with him. Alice and I aren't the same. I don't see her as my sister or even my friend, just an acquaintance. Emmett and Jasper are like my older brothers, Jasper's happy he won't want to eat me every day after I change. Then there's Edward, I glare at him any time I can.

"Hey Bella. Where's Alec and the others?"

"They're out on Volturi business." Jane answered for me. Making a face at Rosalie. Jane prefers to not socialize with them since they left me. Twice.

"They'll be back later today." I said smiling a little. They nodded.

We all talked nonchalantly until the bell rang. I hopped off the hood of the car and walked off to my first period.

Classes dragged on and on. I waited for one of the boys to walk in at any moment of every class hoping to have some entertainment. They never came. Lunch rolled around and walked through the lunch line grabbing an apple, water and a cheese sand which, which I was not going to eat. I walked over to where Jane was sitting at our usual table and sat down.

"When are they coming Janey? I've been so bored all day!" I whined to her.

"They should be here soon. I spoke with Felix earlier they were taking The Brothers to our house." I nodded and opened my water taking a sip.

About ten minutes into lunch I was picked up and sat on someone lap. They kissed my neck and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I turned around and saw Alec. My face lit up with excitement and I squealed. I turned all the way around so I was straddling him and hugged him kissing his cheek.

"Mi sei mancato." I said, smiling. _(I missed you.)_

"Come il mio amore mi sono perso." he replied, kissing my forehead. I turned back around in my seat to face the others. _(As I missed you my love.)_

"Did you miss me B?" Felix asked.

"Of course I didn't!" I said laughing at his saddened face.

"I'll cry myself to sleep just for that Bells."

"You don't sleep idiota." I said, which had everyone laughing. _(dumbass)_

"What time am I wanted tonight?" I asked.

"Alec will go home with you and we'll contact you both as soon as they are ready." I nodded and stood up as the bell rang throwing out my half eaten apple and not touched cheese sand which. We walked off in our different directions to class.

After the final class of the day we all met at Jane's car. Felix and Demi got in the back seat while I sat on Alec's lap in the front. Jane sped all the way to my house and we got out and waved as they drove off. I unlocked the deadbolt on the door and opened it letting Alec in and then myself. I relocked the deadbolt and followed Alec to the front room. He sat on the couch and pulled me to his lap and turned on the Tv. He scrolled through the channels until settling on some black and white movie. We watched in silence until Charlie came home.

"Hey Bells." he hollered from the doorway.

"In here dad." I said. I heard him hang up his gun belt and jacket before walking in.

"Oh hello, Alec. Didn't see your car out front."

"We all drove in Jane's car today, she dropped us off earlier." he explained, shaking his hand.

"Yeah well, uh that's nice." he grumbled and then walked into the kitchen for a beer.

"Go ahead and order a pizza, dad! I'm eating at Alec's."

"Sure kiddo." he yelled back.

Alec's phone buzzed and he pulled it out.

"Hello Jane." after a few yes's and sure's he hung up with a "See you soon."

"They're ready to see us." he said standing up, pulling me with him.

"Alright. Let's go." We walked to the front door grabbed my keys and went to my truck. He opened the passanger side door and helped me in before walking to his side of the door. He started the engine and pulled out driving the speed limit to his house, not bothered by the slowness of my truck. Which made me smiled every time because Edward hated how slow it was.

We pulled into the long drive to his house and he parked and came around and helped me out. He pulled me to his side and put his arm around my waist, holding me to him. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled back and we walked in, walking straight to the front room where im guessing they all were.

As we walked in I noticed they were standing as if they were in the throne room. Alec and I walked to the center of the room and bowed.

"Masters." he greeted them.

"Hello Alec. And Isabella, dear how have you been?" Aro asked walking towards me.

"Wonderful, Aro. And yourself?" I grabbed my hand.

"Wonderful myself. I see you are still amune to my powers." I smiled and nodded.

"Not getting into my head anytime soon." I joked, smiling at him. He beamed and laughed.

"Isn't she just a delight?" He asked walking back to his brothers.

Alec and I walked over to where Jane was standing against the wall and they placed me between them.

"Now we are told, Isabella they you believe we are here just for show, as the fathers and uncles. But that is not the only reason. Sources tell us there is a newborn army being created." he explained looking at me.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Victoria." he replied.

**Yeah okay it sucked but whatever. REVIEW. **


End file.
